The Secrets of the Unknown Glitches
by Maddie Sapphire
Summary: A story I wrote about the mysteries surrounding, 'M, MissingNo. and some of their other glitchy friends. THIS IS NOT FINISHED YET! Please R & R! Ch 3 Posted!
1. Prolougue

The Secrets of the Unknown Glitches: Prologue

A little girl ran happily through the beach on Cinnabar Island. "Yay!" she cried out. Suddenly, she tripped over a rock. Right there in front of her was a huge building. It said "Cinnabar Island Research Facility." Being very young and naive, the girl ventured inside the building. The door slammed shut behind her. She saw a torn down sign labeled "No children in the lab under 13 years without adult supervision!" She gulped; she was only 5 years old. She ran for the door, but it was locked. "Mama!" she screamed. "HELP!!" Of course, her Mama couldn't hear her, so she ventured into the lab.

What she saw was terrifying; tubes with strange looking things in them. She looked at them. They were labeled:

A. Created: 1-6-92. Created from Mew DNA. Too weak. Abandoned: 1-7-97.

LM4. Created: 1-9-92. Created from Mew DNA. Stable, but weak. Abandoned: 1-11-92.

'M. Created: 1-14-92. Stable, but too weak. Abandoned: 1-17-92.

MissingNo. Created: 1-21-92. Stable and strong, but slightly weak. Abandoned: 1-29-92

Mewtwo. Created: 1-30-92. Very stable and very strong, but to violent...

The rest was burnt off. Of course, the little girl could not read the labels very well, they had "big" words on them, but she was still scared; inside of all of the tubes were those strange creatures and every one of them was filled with a yellowish sludge. But, her face lit up when she saw a hole in the wall. She ran toward the hole, but tripped from running so fast and knocked over all of the tubes. The "things" that were in them fell out and got away. One of them walked toward her and said, "Thank you, child. We appreciate what you have done for us. You will be the last to die." Then he laughed to himself, throwing a sharp object at the girl. It hit her arm, leaving a bad wound on it.

"Mama!" she cried desperately. "Help!"

Little did the girl know that what she had done would cause the whole world to be destined to destruction. Unless someone stopped it.

And that someone would be... her.


	2. Chapter 1

The Secrets of the Unknown Glitches

Tamashii sat on her bed, resting her hand on her loyal Jigglypuff. The young 15 year-old's eyes filled with worry. _"This is all my fault,"_ she thought. "Jiggly!" said her Jigglypuff, trying to cheer her up. Back when Tamashii was little, she had done something terrible. But nobody knew. Yet. A tear rolled down Tamashii's cheek. She took a tissue to wipe it off.

"Jiggly," said Tamashii. "Do you still like me?"

"Jiggle jiggle puff!" her Jigglypuff answered.

Tamashii hoped that was a yes. _"The things we do when we're young..."_ she thought, trying to cheer herself up. But soon, people would know what she had done. _"I might as well become a member of Team Rocket and be in trouble all the time. I'd get used to it."_ When she was little, a Rocket had saved her from drowning. Ever since, she had always admired Team Rocket, but had never considered joining before.

"Jiggly!" said the cute, pink puffball.

"You understand, Jiggly," assured Tamashii, mostly to herself. "I know you do."

Just then, Tamashii heard a loud boom. Startled, she leaped over all of the stairs on her staircase, but what she found was worth spraining her ankle: the same Team Rocket member that had saved her when she was little. Her eyes filled with tears of happiness. But, Tamashii's expression changed when she took a closer inspection at the Rocket member: Her eyes were also filled with tears, but of sadness. Plus, her uniform was torn and she had broken her arm and sprained her ankle. Suddenly, Tamahii's Jigglypuff jumped up and prepared to launch a tackle attack. "No!" screamed Tamashii and acted as a shield. However, the tackle attack was too strong, knocking her out. The Rocket member- who was 22 years old- scooped Tamashii up in her arms and carried her away, Jiggly closely following behind.

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?!" Tamashii's mother screamed into the phone.

"Sir, the Hoenn Police Force has not seen any sign of your daughter. Your daughter is missing until further notice."

"I'M A GIRL!!!!!!!" yelled Tamashii's mom, out of control by now. She slammed the phone down, but missed and it hit the floor and shattered. Tamashii had certainly not inherited her personality from her mother. Tamashii was very quiet and had few friends- all of them being pokemon- while her mother had many friends and could be upset easily. But Tamashii was different. She hardly talked and lived in a dream world. She loved to daydream, write and draw. But she hated to talk. However, she loved to sing and had an amazing voice; while her talking voice was quiet, rough and gravelly, her singing voice was amazing. She sounded like an angel.

By now, Tamashii had woken up, slightly opening her eyes and looking at the Team Rocket member with a naive expression. "You'll be OK," cooed the Rocket member. "You'll be OK."

_"I have to get you to a hospital, and quick,"_ thought the Rocket member. She changed into her "typical trainer" outfit, consisting of a red bandana, a ponytail, an aqua cutoff tank top and a pair of very small denim shorts. "Oh wait!" she spoke her thoughts aloud. "My flip-flops!" She quickly substituted her Team Rocket shoes with her casual flip-flops.

"Wake up," she whispered.

Tamashii weakly sat up, closely examining the girl that was standing in front of her. After a careful inspection, Tamashii realized who she was. Her eyes filled with happiness. "I have so many questions!" exclaimed Tamashii. "Ever since I was little, I've admired you for saving me!"

The Rocket was confused for a second. Suddenly, she remembered. "You're the little girl I saved from drowning!"

"My name is Tamashii," she said, in a calmer voice. "Yours?"

"Marina," she answered. "My name is Marina. I'm a class A Rocket member." Suddenly, she forged a huge grin that she had been trying to hide. But she wasn't embarrassed, because Tamashii had the biggest grin on her face that she had ever seen. However, Jigglypuff didn't look so happy...

Tamashii's mother was pacing the floor, cursing to herself. _That_ was why she didn't have a husband. And she probably never would. Finally, she screamed out, "WHERE IS MY TAMASHII?!" Soon, she was putting up "missing" posters of Tamashii. She was eager to find her daughter, the love of her life. She'd had issues with family when she was younger, and her closest friend was Tamashii, her daughter. Suddenly, there was a loud "**BOOM!**".

"That must've come from Oldale Town!" cried Tamashii's mother. They lived in Littleroot town, so her mom was not so far. But what she saw... she could not describe.


	3. Chapter 2

The Secrets of the Unknown Glitches: Chapter 2

"When are we gonna get to the hospital? How long have you been a member of Team Rocket? What happened to you because your uniform is dirty..."

"Quiet, Tamashii," said Marina softly.

Tamashii had been asking questions for hours. Marina had tried to stop her many times, but the questions kept coming.

"Where do you..."

"Shhhh!" she said suddenly. "The police! They'll think I've kidnapped you!"

"OK, I'll be quieter," whispered Tamashii. Well, sure enough, the police had come. Marina was very worried for a second; Giovanni had stopped bailing members out of jail. If she got arrested, she could stay in jail for the rest of her life. With no way out. Ever. This girl could be her only chance. "Be careful!"

Tamashii's mother saw very strange things... something that looked like a ghost, two more things that looked like fossils and a couple of pixelly things, one in a backwards "L" shape. Tamashii had messed up. This was a very big mistake. A **VERY** big mistake. She would have _never_ tried to do anything this bad. Not even a Rocket Grunt would've. Or at least that's what she thought...

Well, what Tamashii's mom saw was... not exactly real... What she saw were pictures of them on the news. But they were all the way in Kanto at Cinnabar Island. She must've heard the loud boom from the noise on the news. It must have been a very loud boom to be heard from where she was...

"And that was today's news," said the reporter in an orderly fashion. (**HOW COULD HE BE SO CALM AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!?!?!?!?!?!**) "Join us again tomorrow."

So Tamashii's mother went off to find her daughter. (Lather, rinse, repeat, I know.)

Marina had to hide Tamashii, and fast. Marina's head nearly exploded while thinking of a way to hide Tamashii. One of the policemen came up to her. She quickly thought of something.

"Who is that girl with you, miss?" asked one policeman in a gruff voice.

"My sister," answered Marina on impulse.

"What is her name?"

"Annemarie," answered Marina. "Annemarie Bloum."

The policemen looked at her funny when she said that. Who would have a last name Bloum?

"Annemarie," said another policeman. "What is your sister's name?"

"Umm... Annelise," answered Tamashii."

"Hmmm... so Annemarie and Annelise? Funny how they're so similar."

"Well, I know a woman who named her child Ida and her name _is _Ida!" spat Marina.

"Tch. Right..."

"What is your problem?!?! This is my sister!"

Tamashii's mom finally gave up on finding Tamashii. She collapsed on the ground.

"Tamashii," she murmured. "I hope you're alright..." Well, Tamashii was alright, but her mom might not be reunited with her. But Tamashii was OK.


End file.
